


Poly Soda Snippets

by Toon_melody



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Darnold is genderfluid so prounouns of chapter are pronouns for that day, Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, Found Family, Gordon n Joshua use he/him, Jackbox party pack games, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Shapeshifting, Tommy n Benrey use he/they, Trick or Treating, also, benrey care moments man, cat paw shotglasses, first chapter is a, give me trans gordon or give me death, halloween fic!!, mini sick fic, not a game but not exactly a game au, okok ok pronoun hoedown, thats an important one, theres gonna be a lotta tags so i apologize beforehand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_melody/pseuds/Toon_melody
Summary: OR the alt. titleAuthor wanted their rare pair/poly pair fics and found none so she/they is gonna do it her/themselvesBig ol collection of poly soda drabbles/one shots  Fics aren't really connected unless stated
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey/Darnold (Half-Life), Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Darnold & Joshua Freeman, Darnold/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman, Tommy Coolatta & Joshua Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. The Equivalent Of Reverse Platform Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> OK QUICK THINGS I MIGHT ADD TO LATER!!
> 
> \- Joshua is mute n uses asl to communicate  
> \- Joshua has two biological dads!! Gordon's ex/Josuha's "Dad" names is Weston Abbot  
> \- Joshua n Gordon have powers cause i have to have superpowers in my interpretations apparently. Joshua can control any piece of technology but since he's babyTM he can only emit sounds. He uses an Alexa named Sheriff to communicate too. Gordon can charge his and others atoms via touch to quick heal  
> \- Tommy is half eldritch while Benrey is full eldritch  
> \- Darnold is like the only human one here lmao

“Trick Or Treat!”

The kind lady smiled, cooing something about the kids costumes that Gordon couldn’t hear. She placed two king sized KitKat into the kids plastic pumpkins, ghouls and pillow cases. The kids chorus of thank yous and well wishing drifted through the air as they walked back to the other three. 

“Daddy! Daddy we got king sized!!” Joshua squealed, the candy in his skeleton bucket to emphasize it. 

“Ya sure did buddy,” Gordon responded, trading the bucket for his son's plastic horse “You guys ready to head to the next house?”

The kids all shouted in agreement, halfway down the street with Tommy chasing after them. 

“I still think you shouldn’t be doing this Benrey…” Darnold muttered 

“huh?” The eldritch asked, a bite mark in the candy. 

“Yeah, pretty sure shape shifting to kid size is against the rules.” Gordon agreed

They weren’t wrong. Benrey underneath the white ghost sheet with way too many eye holes had been trick or treating with the rest of the kids. Shape shifting had delicious benefits when you're the size of the average 7 year old and reaping the rewards. But their partners did catch them slipping a few of their own earnings into his fellow trick or treaters buckets when they were distracted.  
So it was a beneficiary outing. 

“if i fit. benrey sit,” the man simply responded. He began walking away to catch up still munching on his KitKat horribly wrong. 

“Remind me why we love this man?” Darnold asked 

“I think it’s that they just wear you down…” Gordon responded 

Darnold hummed in response, taking his other boyfriend’s hand and walking back to the group. Still knocking on the door. 

“yo! trick or treat!!” Benrey called

“What’s up?” Gordon asked

“T-The person here won— isn’t answering…” Tommy responded, playing with the clipping on his vampire cape

“Maybe no one's home?” Another kid asked, Gregory if Gordon remembered right

“Well clearly the lights on and that meana the candy is on!” A girl countered, Suzie or Sunny or whatever her name was. Something with an S. However further investigations were interrupted by heavy footsteps. The homeowner scowled and anger was obvious on his wrinkles. 

“Hey kids!” The man shouted, pointing to something on his yard “Can’t you read?! Candy in the bowl! Now get your privileged and illegal asses off my lawn before I call the police!”

He shut the door in the kids' faces, Benrey and the Gregory kid visibly flinched, the latter looked close to tears even. 

“what a prick…” Benrey mumbled “un pog man...bet he lost a Fortnite game or somethin…”

“Did we do something wrong?” Gregory asked

Tommy kneeled down, putting a hand on the kids head while Joshua shoved a Three Musketeers into his best friend's pillowcase before bumping his head into Gregory’s shoulder. 

“N-no…” Tommy soothed “Some people are j-just nas- meaner. Meaner than a wasp colony on a hot summer's day even.”

Gregory nodded, seemingly understanding as he pulled on his witches hat to hide his face a bit. A crash interrupted the group as Benrey and the S girl kicked a few of the assholes' lawn ornaments over. Benrey holding the full candy bowl above his head. Now Gordon was sure the S was for little Shit. Speaking of little shit,

“RUN FOR THE HILLS!” The girl screamed

Her and Benrey booked it. Sweet voice colored brandy punch doing loop de loops in the air trailed behind them (honestly everyone is learning a new color everyday with Benrey around) along with the girls wild giggles. The rest of the group looked at each other before Gordon and Tommy scooped up a kid each while Darnold threw down a bottle of what would later be discovered as bleach on the lawn before following behind.  
Maybe the neighborhood a few blocks away would be better. Apparently half the houses there gave king sized candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When brandy punch is bubbly and curved. That means someone got what they deserved.


	2. Potion of Sickman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darnold got sick :(  
> But Benrey is gonna take care of him :)  
> Only problem is Benrey is kinda an asshole :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this mainly Evil Powerade??? Yes but let me have this, there is a CRIMINAL lack of Evil Powerade and I'm soft for these two ok

If Darnold were ever to meet the god that made him, he'd probably sit in his face right now and curse him for allowing humans to get sick because this fucking sucks.  
But he’s. So. So. Close. To hitting a breakthrough on his Evil Powerade™️! Tonight was the night and Darnold wasn’t letting some flu keep him from making history!

Even if it felt like his limbs would fall off with how heavy they were. Even if every cough rattled him and sneezes left him with whiplash on a swaying earth. Even as his vision swam with spots and his eyelids practically begged him to let them close and succumb to fever dreams. 

He had his tissue nose ring. Downed a bottle of NyQuil. And has his blanket and work pajamas on. 

Nothing was gonna stop him!

“darnie? fuck you doin man?”

Something trying to stop him!

Shit!

He saw the fuzzy outline of Benrey, arms crossed and something he could only assume was a frown on his shadowed face  
“Whuh? Oh, h-hi hun….” Darnold tried to stifle a cough with the blanket around his shoulders “Just...stretching my legs!”

Benrey shot their partner an unconvinced look and before Darnold knew it he was being carried by a taller Benrey. Their heartbeat thumping against the potions master’s ear. 

“Ben…?” The man rasped before a few shushes and sweet voice floated around him in a mesmerizing light show of dark blue and starlight. 

“Bro u gotta, gotta refill your stamina. Can’t have you fainting on da farm man. gonna get rawbbed!”

“Remind me to never let..” a hard cough interrupted Darnold making him shake before some sweet voice flew into his face. It tasted like honey and made his limbs feel heavier but hot damn did it make him feel better. And tired. Holy shit he was so. Damn. Tired. 

“never what..?” Benrey purred, an almost cocky tone of voice to them 

“Neverrrr let you plaayyy Stardewww Vallley with Tammy…” Darnold slurred, mind pleasantly fuzzy 

Darnold felt Benrey’s chuckles, the strong vibrations lulling him further towards slumber. 

“awww….dr. pepper sleepin? pepper dozin?”

Darnold mumbled in protest before a scratchy yawn escaped his lips. He swore he heard Benrey “awww”. God this man was an asshole. But god he was in love with this asshole.  
So it’s a win-lose situation. 

Benrey put Darnold down on the bed. The latter feeling at peace. 

“Thanks bay—YAAAGGH!”

Before Benrey threw themselves right onto Darnolds chest. Throwing the blankets over the both of them and getting themselves comfortable. A shit eating grin threatened to split his face in two. 

“Really?” Darnold rasped 

Benrey stuck their tongue out at Darnold. A sniff and the look from his boyfriend was enough for them to slide off and settle in next to Darnold while Darnold pulled the tissue ring from his nose into the garbage can. The eldritch planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, leaving his own forehead there. 

Damn Darnold could get lost in those eyes. 

If his own eyes weren’t already slipping shut. A comfortable cottony feeling settled over, doubling once Benrey wrapped their limbs around him and squeezed. 

“bro…darnie…!” Benrey stage whispered 

“Hmm?”

“love you…”

“Loveya...too….”

By the time Gordon, Tommy and Sunkist came back from work Darnold and Benrey had long since let slumber take them. Blankets wrapped around them like a cacoon, Benrey audibly purring as Darnold muttered simple nonsense in his sleep.  
Gordon and Tommy left them to sleep. But not before a small moment of “holy shit our boyfriends are so cute oh my god!!” and taking several pictures and sending a handful to the Science Team Group Chat™️; including the Live Photo where Gordon nearly dropped the phone on the sleeping pair before Sunkist jumped and caught the phone in his mouth and ran off.  
The muffled laughter and shouts of Tommy and Gordon running after the dog.  
Evil Powerade™️ be damned for now. This was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey sweet voice is a comfort voice!! Like blue calm down and controlling green  
> Dark blue to starlight means you're gonna be alright


	3. Jack Box and Cat Paw Shot Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four guys with one braincell play Jackbox. Guess how it goes
> 
> This one does have the polycule drinking so if that makes you uncomfy or triggered don't read! I wont take it personally, keep yourself safe dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts/requests for what you wanna see! From heartbreaking angsty or tooth rotting fluff i'm down to write basically anything. :)

There were three things the soda loving polycule were enjoying a rather boring Thursday night.  
One. Darnold had completed a new kind of alcoholic soda that fizzed in your mouth and left your head fuzzy, so of course his partners got to test it first in silly little cat paw shot glasses (Well technically it was the whole leg but cat paw is cuter than cat leg) once they were sure Joshua was out for the night.  
Two. Gordon was able to hook up Jackbox to the tv from his laptop and had just about every version and games for them to play a fun drinking game. You lose. Take a shot.  
2nd place takes one. 3rd take two. 4th takes three. Simple

That’s where the drinking games rules lead to the third enjoyment. 

Benrey was a major light weight and so so fucking bad at Jackbox. 

By the time Tee K.O was done the others were sure Benrey was close to passing out. At the very least currently blackout drunk as he downed his, rough estimate here, 14th shot. Hell not for Darnold’s insistence he’d probably have downed one of the soda bottles of the stuff by now.  
Granted the other three weren’t exactly sober. Gordon was on his 5th, Darnold had roughly 6 herself while Tommy was barely flushed at their 7th one.  
But if it wasn’t damn funny to see Benrey desperately scribbling at his phone unintelligible doodles and absolute word vomits to go with sensible drawings.  
They’d switch to QuipLash 2 by Benrey’s 17th shot and Tommy’s 10th. 

Benrey had sprawled themselves on Gordon and half of Darnold. Arm over their eyes as they just groaned. 

“Ya gunna ‘mit defeat?” Gordon slurred “Asshole,”

“Mmmmmghhhhh fawk you...” Benrey counterd, looking like a fucking tomato “Ima winnnn!! Save da wuuurlld!!”

“Cause that went so well with the last game…” Darnold muttered “What kind of shirt is a pickle rick caption with Peter Griffin sonic??”

“Shut yer fuck—“

“It was so easy Benrey!” Gordon added

“SHUT!” 

Bits of blue sweet voice flew into the air bouncing off the walls. 

“D-Darnie it’s your turn!” Tommy exclaimed, hitting the man’s leg. 

The prompt came into the screen.

What’s something you'd never ask your significant other?

Both Tommy and Darnold fucking lit up like a Christmas tree at that one. Furiously typing their answers before submitting it. 

Alright, let’s see what we’ve got!

Both Sodapop🥤 and Dr. Pepper Popper had the same answer 

What brand of weave do you use?

Benrey just fucking lost it at that. They wheezed as a laugh shook them to their core. Tears people, tears came to their eyes as they slipped off the couch and onto the floor. Wheezing and coughing as a trail of golden sweet voice trailed out of their mouth. Darnold and Tommy couldn’t help but join in on Benrey’s fit of laughter, the latter’s own golden sweet voice filling the room. 

Meanwhile Gordon was fucking mortified by the shared answer. 

“Now what the fuck does that mean!?” He cried out, spilling his shot glasses contents all over Benrey. “My hair is real!”

“G-Gordahahaha!” Darnold wheezed “S-sorry sorry! It’s j-just ahahahaha! Just how long and nice it is! It’s unnaturaahahahal!”

Gordon pulled out the elastic in his hair, that ungodly mane of deep carmel and stress flying out every way as he pouted for a moment. This only made the other three burst into another fit of laughter. The pout eventually melted away into Gordon’s own laughter. 

“Daddy?”

The four looked over to an incredible tired Joshua, still holding his blanket as he rubbed an eye

Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold like the rings of an actor means I'm dying of laughter  
> Tommy got Joshua back to sleep dont worry!  
> Also theyre using these shot glasses specifically file:///home/chronos/u-a9d48afbfd4dcd640e235f5c62a0503591a7cbf5/MyFiles/Downloads/IMG_0180.JPG  
> What coat the shot glasses are is up for interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> When brandy punch is bubbly and curved. That means someone got what they deserved.


End file.
